


Pro Goalie Magazine (April 2014)

by kitsune



Series: NHLGA [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune/pseuds/kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody admits to buying it but there's always one in every goalie locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pro Goalie Magazine (April 2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: nothing has changed from when this was originally published, I've just updated the image links.
> 
>  
> 
> For Rangers fans, yes, I know these are not Lundqvist's current pads, but I needed a very specific type of PR picture and couldn't find any recent ones, sorry. I'm handwaving with the 'AU' excuse. 
> 
> The magazine is read devotedly by minor-league goalies and considered something of a gossipy rag by the ones in the NHL.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this AU came after watching the Olympics, when I realized how unreasonably happy it made me to see ponytails hanging down the refs' backs and over player names. I really enjoyed watching women who were fierce and combative and played damn good hockey. From there it was a short step to, "What if goal tending was considered women's work?". Some of the specific ideas on the magazine cover came up in comments on the story.
> 
> I also note, it's amazingly difficult to find commercial pictures of women who are not smiling invitingly or looking coy in some way.


End file.
